1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical instruments and, more particularly, to an endoscope with a shaft having a deflectable section.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,382 discloses an endoscope with a shaft having a deflectable section. Tubular segments are pivotably connected to each other by rivets. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,651,718 and 4,762,119 disclose ball and socket connected links in an endoscope shaft. Karl Storz Gmbh & Co. sells an endoscope called the Fiberscope Model No. 11274AA with a deflectable shaft that has links connected to each other by a T-shaped tab and two entrapping tabs on an adjacent link bent towards each other on opposite sides of the T-shaped tab.